The mere plugging of such components into one another is often not sufficient to produce a stable connection, and it is therefore known for example additionally to adhesively bond, weld, rivet or screw the connecting regions. In particular if one of the two components comprises fiber-reinforced plastic and the other component is either likewise produced from fiber-reinforced plastic or produced from another material, other connecting methods, such as the use of inserts or flanges as connecting elements, have also been proposed. However, separately prefabricated connecting elements are required as a result. In particular if the two components or components and connecting elements comprises different materials, the connections mentioned are often insufficient, since the components have different thermal expansion characteristics and are differently affected by corrosion.
A method for connecting two rod ends of fiber-reinforced plastic is known for example from German Patent Publication No. DE 3508644 A1. In the case of this method, the ends of the rods to be connected are beveled and are then adhesively bonded to one another in true alignment.
European Patent Publication No. EP 0 059 163 A1 discloses a connection between a hollow shaft of fiber-reinforced plastic and a metal element, the metal element having an inner ring, which on the inside lies against the wall of the hollow shaft, and a further metal ring is used as an outer ring, so that the hollow shaft of fiber-reinforced plastic is clamped in between the two metal rings. The connection is produced by first the outer of the two rings being thermally shrink-fitted onto the shaft and then the shaft together with the outer ring being thermally shrink-fitted onto the inner ring.
The known connections are consequently to some extent less reliable and on the other hand complex and laborious to produce.